Europia United
The Europia United is a country and is one of the major settings in Code Geass. The Europia United is a nation and is one of the three major superpowers the dominates the world next to the Chinese Federation and the Holy Britannian Empire. It is the largest of the three nations and is the main rival to Britannia having engaged them in a war over the course of the series. At the end of the war, half of the E.U.'s territory was conquered by Britannia and the rest either joined the United Federation of Nations or broke away and declared neutrality. History Origins and Foundation The origins of the Europia United date back to old Europe back when the continent was still ruled by monarchies and kings and queens. In the late 18th Century, European revolutionaries rose up and began to overthrow their kings and rulers and abolish the old monarchies. France was the first to do so and the rest of Europe had soon followed. In the 19th Century, French Military General Napolean Bonaparte had launched a successful military campaign everywhere in Europe and managed to make it to the British Isles and defeated the British Empire and forced its defeated remnants and rulers to flee to the American colonies and establish the Holy Britannian Empire as its successor state. Napolean managed to unite the entire continent of Europe and invaded Russia but failed and was eventually executed on his way back to France. Rumors said that it was agents of the British Queen, Elizabeth III, but officially he was executed for trying to become a tyrant and an emperor like the ones that were overthrown before. Following his death, the Europia United was established. Expansion and Growth The history after Napoleon's death is unknown but there is some information. Sometime after the foundation of the Europia United, there was a scramble for Africa and the various European nations that made up the E.U. had saught to grow and expand and acquire new colonies in the African continent. During this scramble, all of Africa was colonized and became territory for the E.U. but were not given the same rights of independence and autonomy that the European countries were given back in the mainland and were more or less just colonies. A bond between Europe and Russia was formed and the country eventually joined the E.U. as evident by the maps of the series. Sometime during the 20th Century, there was a World War-like conflict that erupted within Europe and the information about the conflict is unknown but it was most likely some kind of civil war within the E.U. as evident by the flashback from C.C. showing World War I-like soldiers and tanks. The outcome is unknown but the E.U. remaine together regardless. Britannian Invasion of Japan By the start of the 21st Century, the Europia United had emerged and was one of the three superpowers that dominated the entire world next to the Chinese Federation and the Holy Britannian Empire. in 2010 a.t.b., the far-east island nation of Japan had gotten into a diplomatic and political tension with Britannia over sakuradite, a rare and powerful mineral that was used to power Britannia's military technology but Japan refused to cave into Britannia's demands. Japan, China, and the E.U. had all applied economic pressure on Britannia by blockading their ports with one incident having occured in Indochina and the three nations attempted to convince Britannia to stand down but the didn't. Instead, the empire invaded Japan and conquered it within a mere month with the deployment of Knightmare Frames being seen for the first time and with their help, the Japanese forces were crushed and decimated. Japan soon fell and was quickly annexed and colonized into a Britannian colony and was renamed Area 11. Afterwards, many Japanese refugees fled to the E.U. but were forced into ghettos and suffered high levels of racism and discrimination like those in Japan faced by the Britannians in Area 11 and were also called Elevens by the Europeans as well. European-Britannian War Sometime around 2017 a.t.b. or the Year 228 according to the Revolutionary Calendar, the Europia United and Britannia had gotten into conflict with one another and war was eventually declared and broke out. That year, Britannian Princess and Area 11 Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia was sent to Northern Africa where the E.U. was advancing on the El-Alamein Front and had to stop her showing Britannian forces having been sent to E.U. territory in Africa. Sometime either during or after the First Black Rebellion, Britannia had conquered Russia, Eastern Europe, Southern Europe and the Caucuses and established a tributary sub-empire called Euro Britannia and it acted as Britannia's eastern front against the European forces. During the war, the E.U. had recruited Japanese refugees into their specail forces unit the W-0 and had them fight on behalf of the E.U. against Britannia as a forieng legion in exchange for citizenship rights to their families with one of these soldiers being Akito Hyuga who served in the unit as a foriegn fighter. The W-0 is first seen in combat where they send in a squad of Eleven/Japanese fighters in Alexander Knightmare Frames to engage Britannian forces in Narva, Russia while covering the withdraw of 132nd Regiment of E.U. Army from St. Petersburg. The Alexanders have bombs planted on them for the pilots to self-destruct if needed and most of them do while fighting the Britannian forces and take down large numbers of them while self-destructing. Akito becomes the only one who doesn't blow himself up and becomes the best fighter in the W-0 but only because of his Geass-influenced brain that causes severe mental instability when in combat but makes him a valuable fighter. During the battle, he destroys many Sutherlands and even kills a Britannian field commander while in the forests of Narva. The fight eventually ends with all of the ground forces having been wiped out and the remaining Britannians eventually retreat and after analyzing the battlefield, Akito is revealed to be the only E.U. soldier left standing and manages to return back to base after getting a ride from a nearby E.U. Army convoy. Geography and Territory The Europia United is by far the largest of all the three nations geographically speaking controlling Europe, Russia, Africa, and even parts of the Middle East. Its capitol is based in France and is the French city of Paris and has control over 1/3rd of the world's territory and people in similiar fashion to that of Britannia. Due to its large geographic size, the E.U. is both the largest country and makes it the perfect rival for the Holy Britannian Empire and motives it to expand further across the world with the E.U. being its first target. Nations in Europe have the level of sovereignty and independnece of that of an independent country and presumably the same for Russia, but the African states appear to lack such luxuries and are all colonies of the Eurpean nations. Because of this, all of them are colonial posessions and are as independent as a Britannian area colony meaning not at all. After the Britannian invasion and colonization of the Middle Eastern Federation into Area 18, Britannian forces moved into Africa and quickly took over the northern parts of the continent. Russia eventually fell and once Euro Britannia was established, the E.U. was pressured and divided between them and Britannia. Eventually by 2018 a.t.b. following the formation of the United Federation of Nations, the E.U. had lost half of its territory, including France and Western Europe which had its capitol, and the rest either joined the UFN and ratified the United States Charter or declared neutrality with gold marked nations on the UFN map being E.U. nations or independent states that simply declared neutrality all together following its collapse. Major Cities The city of Paris is the capitol city of the Europia United and is based in France like in the real world. Paris is the headquarters for the European Army General and for the ruling Council of Forty as well making it the seat of the E.U. government. Within Paris is Île de la Cité where many Japanese refugees that fled Britannian persecution and oppression remain at and are segregated from the rest of European society. The Japanese are also detained there by the European authorities and have little to no rights. The Dutch city of Amsterdam also exists and is the location of another Japanese/Eleven ghetto. St. Petersburg was also a major European city that the EU had attempted to take back before being driven away and out of Russia by the forces of Euro Britannia. Demographics The information about the Europia United's demographics is unknown but due to its status as a superpower and its control over 1/3rd of the world's territory and the largest in the world, the Europia United is most likely one of the most diverse places in the world. Having all of Europe and Russia under its banner, the EU has a large collection of various European groups and cultures all together under a single cause and share with one another. It's unknown about Africa since the EU controls it but most likely cultural diversity exists within the EU borders and territory. The EU itself being a collective of numerous cultures does have a problem as the lack of a single, unified force has left it divided internally with many of its leaders and soldiers only fighting for their individual countries rather than the EU as a whole. The Japanese refugees are a minority in the country and routinely discriminated against and oppressed with the refugees being imprisoned in ghettos and the Europeans refering to the Japanese as Elevens just like how the Britannians do. Foreign Policy The Europia United has a hostile and antagonistic foreign policy towards the Holy Britannian Empire. Ever since the fall of Japan in 2010 a.t.b./Revolutionary Year 221, the EU has been ar war with Britannia and has fought them on numerous fronts across the EU's territory from Africa to Russia and Eastern Europe. By 2017 a.t.b./Revolutionary Year 228, Britannian and European forces are seen warring each other over the Eastern Front in the European mainland for control over the world and the European continent. The EU seems to friendly with the Chinese Federation as it worked with them to blockade Britannian ports along with Japan prior to the invasion and collaborated with each other during the Indochine Incident by combining their naval strength. The EU was also friends with Japan during the pre-invasion crisis but when it was invaded by Britannia, the EU did nothing and let Japan fall. Seven years later, the Japanese refugees still face discrimination and are imprisoned in the ghettos of European cities. Government The Europia United is the most democratic out of all of the three superpowers having embraced the ideals of democracy from the late American revolutionary George Washington. The E.U. is lead by three presidents who are all of the heads of state of E.U. and a governing body also exists known as the Council of Forty which contains over 200 members and all of which are democratically elected by the European people. The capitol city is based in Paris, France and is where the E.U. leaders converge at. The council most likely is made up of representatives from the E.U. member states and are all elected from their individual countries. Beyond that, nothing else is known about the E.U. government although General Gene Smilas claims that the E.U. is actually an oppressive dictatorship and that populism is spreading amongst the Council of Forty and there's deep division within the E.U. leadership in general. Military Main Article: EU Military The Europia United Military is unique amongst the other militaries of Britannia and China. The EU Military itself is actually a collective body of many individual armies refered to as "state forces" but information about these state forces is unknown other than that all of them are actually armies from E.U. member states rather than the E.U. as a whole. These state forces all work together for a common goal of protecting the E.U. and the military as a result is a more collective body of individual armies rather than a single, unified, military like Britannia. Technologicall speaking, the EU Military is just as if not more advanced than Britannia as European Military Members are seen using holographic technology and advanced hologram computers whenever they monitor the battlefields between European and Britannian forces. The primary Knightmare Frame that is used by the E.U. is the Panzel Hummer which is similiar to that of a Sutherland and Glouster and is high in quality. Other vehicles shown are basic troop transports, APCs, and tanks with E.U. infantry having military combat armor similiar to that of the German Stahlhelm and many of the firearms used are based off of real world European weaponry as well. Other Knightmare Frames include the Alexander which due to its human look and fast mobility, makes it the perfect weapon to use against the fast-paced Britannian Knightmares on the battlefield. Europia United military officers have a variety of uniforms with some having gray uniforms with gold shoulder linings and a gold diamond emblem which is most likely that of a state army due to the nature of the EU military while those used by W-0 officers and others within the Western European/French region have dark gray uniforms with red markings on it and EU soldiers from France having blue helmets, blue uniforms, and black armors. Akito describes how the EU employees and conscripts numerous Japanese refugees to serve as foreign fighters showing that a foreign legion exists within the EU military ranks. Gallery EU counsel.jpg|Council of Forty EU Presidental Office Elysee Palace.jpg|EU Presidential Palace EU soldiers at the Presidental Palace.jpg|Europia United Soldiers Eu army.jpg|Europia United Military Officers Panzer-Hummel.png|Panzer Hummel Knightmares Panzer hummel.jpg|Panzer Hummels in battle Navigation Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Organizations Category:Code Geass Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fictionalized Category:Military Category:Anti-Villain Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Redeemed Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Disciplinarians Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imperialists Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tyrants